fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Contos ocultos: Os irmãos /LS\
Uma one-shot criada por Artyom, se passando no orfanato Dorai, sendo totalmente isolada dos eventos do RPG, possuindo o mínimo de ligação com esse universo. Sinopse Atsuko e Yu são uma dupla de irmãos imbatíveis conhecidos como /LS\. Ninguém consegue derrota-los nos jogos,sejam eletrônicos, tabuleiros, etc. Porém, em um dia fatídico, Atsuko falece e cabe a Yu derrotar a morte num jogo para conseguir ressuscitar sua irmã, se não, ele morrerá também. História No Japão, Osaka em Naniwa para ser exato, era o lar da próxima história a ser contada. Atsuko e Yu são dois irmãos que foram abandonados por seus pais, mas para eles isso não importava, pois um tinha o outro e agiam como se fossem um, pois juntos eles poderiam superar qualquer um que tentava vence-los. No orfanato Dorai, estava Yu, com orelhas nos olhos, acho que ele não anda dormindo direito, jogando o novo Greed Shoot Online desenvolvido pela Tsukushi arts studios. Yu: Eles acham mesmo que podem com a gente, né maninha? maninha? Yu estranhou o silêncio de sua irmã Atsuko, então quando virou o rosto viu aquele poço de fofura dormindo. Isso deixou o garoto apavorado, logo tentou acordar sua irmã enquanto jogava. Yu: Huaaah!!!Não não! acorda maninha! Eu preciso de você para me dar cobertura. Atsuko abria os olhos devagar, bocejava e falava com uma voz fininha de anjo. Atsuko: Irmão...deixa eu dormir. Você da conta disso sozinho...agora eu estou com soninho. Atsuko fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir, o que deixou Yu mais apavorado e com medo de perder a partida. Ele começou a falar de forma frenética e nervosa, chamando por sua irmã. Yu: Vamos irmãzinha. Só mais essa partida, ai nós ficamos em primeiro lugar no ranking mundial. Faz isso pro seu irmão, lembra, somos os números um em tudo e você é a melhor estrategista em First Person Shoot. Da essa força, por favor! Eles vão acabar comigo! Atsuko abria os olhos novamente e bocejava. Ela se aproximou do mouse e do teclado, pronta para fazer o seu melhor. Atsuko: Ta bom....Mas só essa partida.... Yu:Prometo. Lembra? Somos uma equipe! Yu pegou Atsuko e a colocou em seu colo. Ela pegou o mouse devagar e pôs sua mão no teclado, logo depois respondeu seu irmão, com uma voz sonolenta. Atsuko: Hai. Somos invencíveis... Yu, dezesseis anos, nunca teve contato com alguma mulher além de sua irmã. Atsuko, doze anos, seu maior poder é hipnotizar as pessoas com sua fofura. Juntos formavam uma dupla inusitada conhecida como /LS\. Dentro do jogo, o personagem da dupla estava recarregando munição da sua .44 Magnum Colt Anaconda e equipando o colete para, então, começar a correr na direção do território inimigo. O lugar se tornou um verdadeiro tiro ao alvo, onde vários atiradores tentavam acertar o personagem da dupla /LS\. Rapidamente, Atsuko colocou o personagem para correr e apertou o botão de agachar, possibilitando que seu avatar desliza-se no chão, assim, desviando dos tiros. Atsuko era incrível. Apesar de sua aparência fofa e doce, ela podia criar incríveis estratégias de combate em First Person Shoot, isso é algo de sua origem, pois muitos abaixavam sua guarda para sua aparência, desde então, ela aprendeu várias estratégias para lidar com todos os comportamentos das pessoas. Ela era tão boa neste tipo de jogo que conseguia, quase, prever todos os movimentos dos inimigos. Ela era perfeita, uma verdadeira artista da guerra. Depois de seu char deslizar, Atsuko virou o Mouse rapidamente, e clicou três vezes no mouse enquanto continuava a girar, isso resultou em três Headshots nos inimigos que estavam ao seu redor. Depois um dos inimigos saiu de seu esconderijo e puxou o pino da granada, enquanto possuía um Sniper tentando mirar em /LS\. Mas para a surpresa de todos, exceto dos irmãos, Atsuko fez um comando que permitiu seu char atirar na granada do oponente, antes que ele fosse joga-la, permitindo que ela matasse seu inimigo e se escondesse na fumaça temporária da explosão. Rapidamente, Atsuko fez o comando para que seu char trocasse de arma para duas Mini Uzis e então atirou em todas as janelas de maneira fria e calculista, matando o franco atirador que estava mirando em sua direção. Atsuko começou a bocejar de sono, pois aqueles jogadores não eram um desafio para ela, enquanto seu irmão a admirava ainda mais por estar eliminando todos eles. Atsuko: Isso está muito fácil... Eu vou pegar no sono... Yu: Calma irmãzinha. Falta pouco para acabar a partida. Atsuko: Hai... Rapidamente, Atsuko fez seu char jogar uma bomba de impacto e começar correr na direção da mesma. Enquanto corria, recarregava suas Mini Uzis, ‘e, aproveitando-se do impacto que a bomba causou em seus inimigos, o char atirou em todos os inimigos, até os que estavam escondidos atrás de baús e caixas, assim, finalizando o jogo e sendo a campeã da partida. Muitos jogadores ficaram irritados por conta das habilidades monstruosas do /LS\,principalmente naquela partida como foi mostrado no Chat do jogo: #Myths:Não pode ser cara, ta de hacker, não tem explicação #Kakero:Como você consegue derrotar um exercito? Você devia ser banido #RSL:Hacker fdp,quero ver jogar sem seus hacker, ai se ferra #Gasai:Vou te pegar na porrad* seu hacker fpd #Silgames:Esse /LS\ é um hacker maldito, ta em primeiro lugar em todos os mobas que eu joguei, agora vem aqui tirar com a minha, não fod*! Yu:Olha isso maninha, estamos em primeiro lugar no Greed Shoot online Atsuko:É...agora eu vou tirar uma sonequinha... Atsuko fechou seus olhinhos e começou a dormir no colo de seu irmão, Yu, enquanto ele acariciava sua cabeça. Yu:Pode dormir maninha. Vou ver se algum noob vai tentar tirar nossa posição em algum jogo Atsuko e Yu são dois jovens, como você deve imaginar, viciados em jogos, não importa qual seja eles são gênios em todos e juntos são imbatíveis, por conta disso, ambos são isolados do mundo, não possuem amigos e nem ao menos vão mais para escola, pois não se encaixavam no padrão da sociedade. Ambos não gostavam da ideia de serem usados por pessoas que se achavam superiores, não gostavam de fingir ser o que não eram para poder agradar pessoas que provavelmente se esqueceram deles em alguns anos, não gostavam de pessoas que se achavam superiores por ser escravos de um sistema, julgado por eles, injusto, ou seja, não gostava da realidade do mundo, trabalho, família, amigos, cotidiano, isso era um tédio para eles. Atsuko e Yu eram dois gênios, ambos conheciam de cabeça todo acontecimento humano que os livros podiam fornecer, sabiam equações matemáticas a um nível superior, entendiam completamente sobre a psicologia do comportamento humano e graças a essas habilidades, ninguém podia derrota-los em jogo sequer e isso lhes deu o primeiro lugar em todos os jogos que jogaram online. Ambos são muito unidos, como se fossem uma pessoa só, o que falta em um o outro completa, ambos lutavam como um jogador só conhecido pelo nick de /LS\ e nunca perderam um jogo, muitos acreditam que eles são hackers a apagaram o registro de derrotas, outros pensam que são programadores que se aproveitam de bugs para ganhar vantagem, mas nada disso é verdade, Atsuko e Yu são gênios totalmente chocados em jogos. A aliança dos dois é imbatível, ninguém podia para-los, mas o destino quis intervir e separar a dupla /LS\. Era de noite no orfanato Dorai e chovia com bastante trovejadas. Atsuko e Yu nunca saiam do orfanato, qualquer exposição a luz solar fazia com que eles gritassem "A luz queima", os funcionários do orfanato nem lembravam que ambos existiam, ninguém os visitava e todas as tentativas de adotar os gêmeos resultaram em fracasso. Atsuko ,que sofria de uma doença rara devia ser tratada mas por nunca ter sido adotada acabou sofrendo muito até que chegou o dia em que ela estava dando seus últimos suspiros de vida. Yu lacrimejava enquanto segurava sua irmã em seus braços. Yu:Não me deixe maninha...eu não posso viver sem você... Atsuko estava com uma voz muito fraca e falando muito mais lentamente do que o normal, enquanto lacrimejava ao ver o rosto triste de seu irmão. Atsuko: Ir...mão...gomen...nasai... Yu:Por favor maninha...não vá...me leva com você...eu não consigo viver sem você... Atsuko:Eu...não que...ro...deixar...você...irm.... Por um instante,Yu chorou pela perda de sua irmã, a sua única razão de seu viver. Por algum momento, Yu conseguiu uma façanha que poucos conseguiram, ele viu o ceifador que estava ceifando com a alma de sua pequena irmã. Yu: Hey! Você!me devolve a Atsuko! O ceifador se manteve em silêncio, até que Yu correu em sua direção e desferiu um soco, exigindo que devolve-se sua irmã, porém, o ceifador desvia do soco facilmente,fazendo com que o jovem caísse no chão. Yu: Por favor...pelo menos...me leve junto com ela... Ceifador:Não funciona assim mortal, tudo na natureza universal possui regras, não será você que irá quebra-la. Yu:Então...eu posso fazer algo melhor...#Se levantando Ceifador:Do que está falando? Yu:Eu o desafio para um jogo! Ceifador:Um jogo? Yu: Através da história, eu descobri que homens se encontravam com a morte e podiam supera-la através de um jogo, então eu o desafio para um jogo. Se eu vencer, você devolve a alma da Atsuko, se eu perder, você me leva junto com ela. Ceifador: Está bem humano. Como eu fui desafiado, eu escolho o jogo, mas eu tenho uma revelação a lhe fazer. Nenhum humano desse mundo, jamais derrotou a morte num jogo, todos que tentaram, tiveram o pior destino que nem a humanidade pode imaginar. Yu:Ta,ta,vamos logo com isso,a Atsuko e eu temos novos jogos para jogar,então calado ai para que eu possa te humilhar também(Caramba,que cagada,eu consegui,a morte aceitou meu desafio,mas isso é assustador,to quase me mijando de medo, me sua força Atsuko) Ceifador:Nós vamos um jogo que ninguém jamais me superou, um jogo que eu gostei tanto,que deixei até o criador do jogo viver mais tempo Yu:(Espera,ele não disse que tinha que respeitar a natureza universal?) Ceifador:Nós vamos jogar Yu:Pare de suspense!(Ai,desculpa!desculpa! Não me mate antes do jogo >< ) Foi então que surgiu na mão do ceifador, envolvida em nuvens e trovões negros, causando um pequeno apagão de luz no orfanato o jogo que seria o cenário do desafio. Ceifador:F-Zero X! Yu: :I (Nani?Um jogo de corrida? Eu pensei que seria outro tipo de jogo) Para um ceifador, você deve ter pensado que ele curte aqueles jogos com rock metálico ou com bastante violência ou Castlevania já que temos a morte lá, mas curtir um jogo de corrida intergaláctico com status cult. Quem esperava essa? O cefaidor não sabia, mas Yu era um excelente jogador em jogos de corrida, superava e muito sua irmã Atsuko nesse gênero, então ele não estava em desvantagem. O ceifador selecionou seu carro, Arwing, enquanto Yu selecionou a blue falcon, põe um pouco mais de aceleração, mas só 5% a mais que velocidade, enquanto o ceifador põe 13%de velocidade a mais do que aceleração. A pista foi escolhida, Mute City, a primeira fase do jogo, as regras eram a seguinte, só ganha àquele que chegar a primeiro lugar e se o carro cair pra fora da pista ou for destruído durante a corrida será derrota automática. Yu e o ceifador estavam com o controle em mãos e permaneciam atentos para o narrador contando de 3 até 1, quando ouviram “Go!” ambos foram com tudo. A Blue Falcon passou rapidamente a Arwing,pois havia chegado a 549 Km/h, enquanto a Arwing estava alcançando 383 Km/h. Yu:(Seu erro foi escolher mais velocidade ao invés de tentar equilibra-la com a aceleração. Agora seu carro vai demorar a atingir velocidades altas,enquanto o meu vai rápido) Yu avistou uma curva,então fez um comando para que a Blue Falcon freasse, levando a deslizar sobre um buster que lhe deu impulso de velocidade,permitindo alcançar 706 Km/h. A Arwing do ceifador fazia um percusso parecido,exceto que ele não freou um pouco na curva e acabou tendo seu veículo arrastado um pouco na parede,mas ao passar pelo buster, acaba alcançando 921 Km/h, ultrapassando a Blue Falcon facilmente. Yu:(Droga,eu preciso fazer alguma coisa para essa velocidade não se manter) A Arwing do ceifador passou por outro buster, recebendo um impulso e alcançando 1020 Km/h e depois passou pelo túnel. Atrás estava a Blue Falcon que passou pelo mesmo buster, alcançando 800 Km/h e tentando ultrapassar o seu oponente assim que entrou no túnel, porém, o ceifador fechava o caminho da Blue Falcon, ficando, precisamente, na frente da Blue Falcon. Ceifador:Já vou preparar minha foice Yu:Calado!Ainda estamos na primeira largada(Desculpe desculpe >< saiu sem querer) Ceifador:Te dei uma fa/LS\a esperança? O ceifador não diminuía a velocidade de seu veículo,logo ao passar por outro buster, alcançando 943 Km/h,fazendo uma curva, sem diminuir a velocidade, resultou em batidas contra a parede por causa da velocidade instável. Era bem óbvio que o ceifador estava subestimando Yu naquela corrida, depois de passar reto, batendo em algumas paredes novamente, a Arwing passou por cima de outro buster recebendo um impulso que lhe fez alcançar 973 Km/h. Yu:! A Blue Falcon de Yu fazia as curvas com cuidado, passando por cima do Buster,alcançando 793 Km/h, diminuindo a velocidade para fazer outra curva, sem bater, seguindo reto e passando por cima de outro buster, recebendo um impulso que faz seu veículo alcançar 712 km/h. A estratégia do jovem jogador era óbvia, preferia se preocupar em não causar danos ao veículo, para que as chances de destruição sejam pequenas, mas essa estratégia era arriscada,pois a Arwing do ceifador já estava muito na frente. Logo a Arwing caiu e pousou na pista, passando pela linha de chegada,assim um Buster de energia foi ativado para uso. Ceifador:coma poeira,pois vai ser sua ultima refeição Yu:(Droga,agora vai ser difícil passar se ele apelar usando buster. Fique calmo! Vou te salvar irmãzinha. Eu vou vencer essa corrida!) A Blue Falcon de Yu caiu e pousou na pista,logo passando pela linha de chegada, tendo seu Buster de energia disponível para uso. Yu:(essa já é a 2/3 lab. Da tempo de fazer uma linda reviravolta!) A Arwing do ceifador fez a curva,mas bate com o veículo na barreira,passa por cima de buster alcançando 845 km/h,passando por cima de outro buster,alcançando 923 km/h e usando buster de energia,alcançando 1023 km/h,mas sua energia ia diminuindo Ceifador:Já vou ceifa-lo mortal! Yu:(Droga,ele já está muito longe) Blue Falcon fez uma curva,passa por cima de buster alcançando 672 km/h,passando por cima de outro buster,alcançando 736 km/h,passando por tunel,usando buster de energia e alcançando Arwing,ficando atrás dela Ceifador:Estou quase a mil por hora. Acha que vai me vencer com seus míseros setecentos e pouquinhos? A Arwing do ceifador usou um buster de energia,fazendo curva,batendo direto na barreira,depois passando por cima de um buster alcançando 1123km/h. O ceifador riu da cara de Yu e logo continuo ao fazer uma curva,indo reto usando buster de energia,passando por buster no chão,alcançando 1194 km/h,caindo na pista e passando pela linha de largada. Yu:(Droga,ele ta muito longe,desse jeito eu vou perder,desculpa Atsuko) A Blue Falcon fez um percusso semelhante a Arwing, porém mais cuidadosamente. Yu estava suando muito,pois sua estratégia estava falhando e ele jamais iria se perdoar caso perdesse aquela corrida, foi quando ele ouviu a voz de sua irmã. Atsuko: Nós nunca perdemos.Nós somos o /LS\ Yu:(Atsuko? É-É você?) A Arwing do ceifador fez uma curva, batendo mais uma vez na barreira,depois passando por cima de um buster, assim pelo impulso alcança 945 Km/h Yu:(Atsuko? Você falou comigo?) Atsuko:Lembre-se irmão. Nós seremos os número 1 em tudo. A Arwing, depois de passar por cima de outro buster, teve sua velocidade impulsionada, alcançando impressionantes 1099 Km/h,logo em seguida, utilizou o Buster de energia, alcançando inacreditáveis 1200 Km/h,mas o veículo começou a piscar vermelho. Yu:(Nós nunca perdemos! Somos os /LS\. Mesmo longe, você continua comigo, irmã. Enquanto o narrador não anunciar o campeão desta corrida, eu ainda terei chances de fazer uma grande reviravolta!) Ceifador:haha,eu vou ceifa-lo logo logo A Blue Falcon de Yu fez uma curva com cuidado,logo passou por cima de um buster, com o impulso alcançou 778 Km/h, depois passou por cima de outro buster, alcançando 824 Km/h. A corrida já estava quase no fim, a Arwing já estava próxima da linha de chegada. Era agora ou nunca,tudo dependeria da ultima curva. Ceifador:Já estou vendo a linha de chegada Yu:(Como não percebi isso antes,claro está quase sem som,meu coração ta disparando tanto que vai fazer ata ta ta ta,mas se ele ta piscando só precisa de um batida e eu venço)IKE!Blue Falcon!!! A Blue Falcon de Yu faz a curva com cuidado, depois passa por cima do Buster, com o impulso alcança 823 Km/h, depois faz outra curva com cuidado e segue reto. Não tinha motivos para guardar energia, então Yu usou seu Buster de energia para alcançar outro Buster que estava no chão e ao passar por cima dele alcançou 968 Km/h. Ceifador:Essa serão suas ultimas palavras? Hora de ceifa-lo Yu manteve se focado no jogo e então apontou para a tela onde transmitia o jogo e disse: Yu:Preste atenção na corrida. Ceifador:Hm? O ceifador olhou para a tela e viu sua Arwing girando pela pista enquanto saia fumaça até explodir e ser completamente destruído. A sua reação de ódio foi maior quando foi o narrador anunciar que a Blue Falcon ficou em primeiro. Yu:Quando você desviou o olhar,não viu que seu carro bateu na barreira,sendo destruído,isso me ajudou a vencer-lo. Arigato senhor ceifador. Ceifador:Não! Yu:Quando você não estava olhando,deu até vontade de gritar,Booster Fire,Full Power Ceifador:Meu Carro! Yu:Hey ceifador,parece que eu e Atsuko vamos voltar. Apenas aquela que superou o /LS\ é digno de ser o /LS\. Ceifador!de hoje em diante você é um perdedor! Ceifador:Huahhh!! O ceifador largou o seu controle e avançou na direção de Yu com toda sua fúria por ter perdido aquele jogo para um homem inferior,algo humilhante para ele. Ceifador: Eu não posso perder aqui,EU NÃO VOU PERDER! Yu:/LS\ Punch!! Yu pulou na direção do ceifador e deu um soco em seu rosto. O impacto do golpe foi tão forte que o orfanato começou a explodir. O ceifador começou a gritar de dor enquanto sumia na explosão, por fim, Yu desaparecia no meio da explosão de seu golpe. O universo começou a entrar em colisão e então explodiu, podendo ver um feixe de luz enorme por toda galáxia. Claro,que apesar do exagero, tudo não passou da imaginação fértil de Yu. O que aconteceu de verdade foi o seguinte: Ceifador:Essa será suas ultimas palavras?#Olhando para Yu.Hora de ceifa-lo Yu:Preste atenção no jogo! Yu apontou para a tela e quando o ceifador foi olhar, viu seu carro sendo totalmente destruído e a Blue Falcon em primeiro lugar. Yu:Quando você desviou o olhar, não viu que seu carro bateu na barreira, sendo destruído, isso me ajudou a vencer. Ceifador:Maldito! Yu:Agora como prometido, traga Atsuko de volta! Ceifador:Está bem O Ceifador estalou os dedos, fazendo com que a alma de Atsuko retorna para seu corpo. Yu:(Consegui,eu venci a morte!) Ceifador:Mas não pense que isso é o fim, você será amaldiçoado! Yu:(deu M...) Ceifador:Você e sua irmã se vangloriam por nunca perderem uma partida em um jogo, então farei o seguinte, caso você perca uma partida em algum jogo se quer, você morrerá! Yu:Igiari! Disse Yu apontando para o Ceifador, com uma objeção na ponta de seu dedo indicador. Ceifador:Que? Yu:Eu tenho uma restrição a impor, eu e a Atsuko somos um jogador só, somos o /LS\, então, a única pessoa que pode derrotar um é o outro, logo, se eu perder para a Atsuko e a Atsuko perder para mim devem ser exceção a essa regra(Apesar que da sempre em empate) Ceifador:Está querendo impor algo contra a morte? Sabe o que está enfrentando humano O ceifador começou a expandir sua capa o que aumentava a escuridão ao redor, mas Yu permaneceu de braços cruzados, encarando o sem demonstrar medo. Yu:Pode tentar o que for, mas você não pode quebrar a aposta Ceifador:(Não consigo avançar para ceifa-lo, meu corpo automaticamente não deixa) Yu:Então?Eu to aqui, lindo e suculento para ser ceifado. Vem me pegar morte,UHHHH. Yu começou a rebolar para o ceifador, uma forma de provocação. Ceifador:(Eu entendi, este garoto possui alguma coisa que me fez aceitar sua recompensa, algum poder talvez, como ele apostou sua vida pela a de sua irmã e venceu, não posso mata-lo, como eu adicionei algo mais na aposta, ele adicionou algo para igualar, você é perigoso) O ceifador retornou ao seu tamanho normal, depois de entender o poder de Yu. Ceifador: Não seja confiante, sua audácia em desafiar a morte e vencer lhe trará ruína! Yu:Antes de ir, eu tenho uma pergunta para você. Você é o morte mesmo, tipo o Morte que acompanha o Drácula ou você é a Lady Death, aquela que um alienígena é apaixonado? Ceifador: A Lady Death é uma das maiores entidades que existem,eu sou apenas um avatar dela. Não subestime o poder dela, pois você sofrerá. O ceifador pegou sua foice e desapareceu na escuridão. Yu não esperou nenhum segundo e logo correu para o corpo de Atsuko, ele começou a sentir o calor do corpo de sua irmã voltar, então colocou o ouvido no peito de sua irmã e pode ouvir os batimentos cardíacos dela. Yu começou a balançar o corpo de sua irmã, chamando por seu nome, até que ela abriu os olhos lentamente. Atsuko: irmão... Yu:Você acordou! Finalmente acordou! Fiquei bem preocupado! Yu abraçou Atsuko com muita força, enquanto ela não entendia nada, só estava com muito sono. Atsuko:Irmão...to com soninho...deixa eu dormir? Apesar de ninguém do orfanato ter percebido o que havia acabado de acontecer, o feito de Yu correu pelos ouvidos de seres celestiais, "Um humano que venceu a morte num jogo eletrônico”, alguns seres viram isso como motivo de piada com o ceifador, outros viram como uma humilhação um ser mais poderoso que um reles humano cair nos truques do mesmo. Yu contou a Atsuko o que aconteceu e ela o abraçou forte por saber que seu irmão estava disposto a tudo só para não perde-la, então ambos decidem fazer o que sabem fazer de melhor, jogar. Enquanto isso no outro plano, um ser fica interessado em ouvir falar da história da morte e fica com vontade de enfrentar o /LS\. Personagens Atsuko / Yu / Ceifador Referências * Esta história tem uma certa semelhança com o primeiro episódio de Billy e Mandy. * Essa história tem uma certa semelhança com a batalha entre Kakyoin e D'arby de Jojo Bizarre Adventures: Stardust Crusaders. * A sigla /LS\ foi uma homenagem as iniciais de Lorhane Soares. * Myths,Kakeru, Kasu, Gasai,RSL e Silgames foram baseados em pessoas do facebook do Artyom. * "me dê sua força Atsuko" é uma paródia ao "Me dê sua força Pégasus" do Cavaleiro dos Zodíacos. * "Igiari" significa "Objection!" em japonês, sendo uma referência a Phoenix Wright. * A cena imaginada por Yu foi uma recriação do Falcon Punch utilizado no Anime F-Zero Falcon Desentsu. * Tsukushi Arts Studios é uma paródia da LucasArts. Curiosamente, Lucas é o nome de um dos irmãos de Artyom. * O alienígena que Yu cita se trata de Thanos que tem uma paixão pela entidade Morte. * Atsuko foi feita usando Sakura Asamiya como base da mesma forma que Yu. * O nome Yu foi retirado de Yu Narukami, o protagonista de Persona 4. * Atsuko e Yu possuem semelhanças com Shiro e Sora de No Game No Life. * Dorai é o nome do pai de Chun-Li. * O orfanato Dorai, onde a história acontece, iria aparecer no final de Street Fighter X Tekken, sendo um orfanato fundado por Chun-Li, porém essa ideia foi abandonada. Curiosidades * Atsuko e Yu não possuem um visual fixo, sendo obrigação do leitor imaginar como eles são, independente do que os outros pensam. * Essa é a primeira One-Shot não oficial de Artyom, sendo que a primeira,oficialmente, é Tsubame Gaeshi vive. * Essa história foi feita como um presente exclusivo para Sakura Asamiya. * Apesar de ser uma história isolada, ela se passa na Terra 190797, ou seja, no universo principal do Fighter of Destiny. * O local onde iria ocorrer a história seria em Chinatown, porém, para homenagear a Capcom, foi escolhido Osaka. * Essa é uma das histórias mais isoladas do Fighter of Destiny. Nenhum dos personagens da história apareceram ou foram citados(direta ou indiretamente) no RPG ou em outras histórias. * Haveria uma continuação para a história onde eles entrariam num mundo em que os personagens do Fighter of Destiny estariam eternizados em cartas, no melhor estilo SNK vs CAPCOM Card Fighters,porém, foi cancelada, pois era um história que seria o presente exclusivo para Sakura Asamiya entregue no dia do seu aniversário. Categoria:Histórias Categoria:One-shot